


Of Mud and Cucumbers

by Lucaevar



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaevar/pseuds/Lucaevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Chopper go to the park to play, when they get home Sanji freaks out about how filthy they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mud and Cucumbers

Zoro is muddy and gross, so is Chopper they went to the park to play fetch with the small chuck-it that they just got delivered that morning. The day seemed sunny enough a few clouds but no big deal. As soon as they got to the park the rain started light at first, Chopper loves to play fetch and Zoro can really fling that ball with all his upper body strength. The little ten pound mutt can’t get enough and barks happily at Zoro to keep going. But the rain continues and before long the park is a mud slick, all it takes is one slip and then Zoro and Chopper both need a bath. As Zoro walks up the steps to the house and goes to put his key in the door he is startled as the door seems to swing open of its own accord right before he can even insert the key in the lock.

“You two are disgusting wait here you are not coming in my house like that” Sanji fumes from the porch glaring at the muddy disgusting mess that is his husband and his dog. Sanji slams the door in Zoro’s face leaving a bewildered man and his muddy dog huddled under the overhang of their own porch in the rain.

“What am I supposed to do out here while I wait!” He screams at the door pounding a fist into it to make his point. 

“Start taking off those gross clothes and your awful boots” Sanji yells back through the door. Zoro grumbles he looks over at Chopper covered head to toe in mud tongue out stupid doggy grin on his face and panting from the exercise. 

“Stupid dog” Zoro adds to his grumbles as he unlaces his boots and takes them off, then starts shedding clothes until he is on their front porch in his boxers socks and undershirt. The mud now just clings to his hands, face and hair, just as Zoro finishes crushing his muddy garments into a ball the door opens again revealing Sanji with a garbage bag.

“Put your clothes in here then pick up that nasty dog of yours and follow the trash bag trail to the bathroom where you will clean him and you.” Sanji’s serious face, and the fact that Zoro knows how OCD he is about mud curbs any snarky remarks he may have he will save them until later. With Chopper in his arms Zoro follows the trail as Sanji disappears with the bag only to reappear in the bathroom as Zoro sheds the remnants of his clothes while trying to keep Chopper from jumping out of the tub and getting mud all over the bathroom.

“How did you two get that muddy…...it’s a ten pound dog you can’t get into that much trouble.” Sanji emphasizes his point with wide sweeping hand gestures, that encompass Zoro and make a point about Choppers size.

“Chopper plays hard, he loves fetch” Zoro says with a grin as he is batted away from Sanji when he tries to steal a kiss. Sticking out his muddy lower lip receives him no sympathy from the blond.

“Gross you have mud caked in your hair, on your face, your hands….. just take that shower before you both screw up my house any more than you already have.” Sanji says a half smile pulling at his lips as he ducks the kiss, scoops up the rest of the offending muddy laundry and makes a hasty exit from the bathroom.

“Well I guess we are showering together Chopper” Zoro says as he steps into the tub pulls the curtain and begins getting the water to the right temperature. Chopper barks happily and plays with the water with his paws as if it were another animal trying to play back with him by touching his paws.  
Zoro turns on the shower and brings the movable wand head down to scrub at Choppers fur the tub turns brown as he scrubs the mud off of him and Chopper. When he is done he picks up his mint two in one conditioner and shampoo. Lathers himself up then looks at Chopper shrugs and uses the same stuff on the dog. Zoro didn’t notice the door open or close but when he gets out Chopper in his arms two fresh towels are waiting for them. Zoro dries the dog a little bit before he opens the bathroom door and yells for Sanji. 

“Take him” Zoro says holding up the bundled up little ball of brown energy, Sanji sighs but takes the bundled up dog then shuts the door. Zoro finishes drying and cleaning up the bathroom, he can’t leave the brown ring in the tub Sanji would kill him. When Zoro exits the bathroom and walks into the living room he finds Sanji laid on the couch with a damp blanket beside him. Chopper is doing crazy fast loops around the living room, half barking excitedly with his brown fur sticking out at all kinds of weird angles. Zoro drums on the back of the couch with his hands and the dog spring boards off of Sanji’s stomach causing the blond pain as he jumps into Zoro’s arms and begins licking his face.

“Bad dog Chopper” Sanji groans holding his stomach.

“Good dog Chopper” Zoro counters as he lets the little dog down, back on to his feet. The dog immediately jumps up to Sanji, eyes sad tail down he scoots up and licks his hand. Sanji groans before reaching his hand out to pet the dog who starts licking his hand more incessantly.

“Okay...okay you’re sorry I get it…. enough!” Sanji grabs the little dog when he says enough and squeezes him to his chest.

“You wanted love here you go dog all the love in the world so much love it will crush you” Sanji says squeezing the little dog, but letting go as soon as he whines. He comes out happy ruffled tongue lolling out of his mouth and ready to start his post bath laps around the house again. Zoro lifts Sanji's legs then takes a seat on the couch next to him resting the legs he moved on his lap, the blonde turns slightly to look at him.

“I hate that dog” he huffs out making his blond fringe flutter with the effort.

“No….you love him” Zoro retorts smiling and lightly rubbing Sanji’s legs.

“I hate you” Sanji says the words belied by the contented groan as Zoro works his thumb into the blond's legs muscles to work out the knots and tension there.

“No you love me too” Zoro rumbles closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch while his hands work at the blond's legs.

“No I don't” Sanji sighs enjoying the attention.

“Yes you do” Zoro opens his eyes to see the dog licking his toes.

“Okay….maybe...but I definitely hate the stupid dog” Sanji retorts glaring down at the thing that is currently licking Zoro’s toes.

“Yeah that's why you bought that stupid dog a designer collar that costs more than half of the clothes I own.” Zoro snorts, stopping the rubbing with one hand and reaching down to flick at Choppers collar, he gets a half hearted snap from the dog in return.

“So….. not my fault you like to dress in thrift store garbage” Sanji says smiling and shoving his legs at Zoro so that the rubbing will continue.

“Just admit that you love the stupid dog” Zoro retorts a ghost of his regular furrowed brow hardening his features a bit.

“Never” Sanji says and sticks his tongue out at the other man. Chopper bellies that by jumping on to the couch and shoving his way in under Sanji’s arm until the blond is basically hugging the dog, Chopper huffs happily and stops moving. Zoro raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at Sanji who huffs much like the dog just did. The blond shoves his nose into the top of the dog’s head.

“He smells like you” Sanji's words are muffled by the couch and the dog.

“We don’t own dog shampoo” Zoro says shrugging, putting his hands back to work on Sanji’s feet and legs.

“We should probably get some” Sanji sighs out stretching into the attention again.

“Buying things for the dog again, you sure you don’t love him?” Zoro asks eyebrow quirked and half a smile on his face. 

“He loves me because I feed him, I feed him because there is no sense in wasting things that are perfectly good for the dog.” Sanji states these like they are facts that everyone should know, Zoro just lets the snarky tone go no point in ruining their only day off together with a fight….yet.

“So you make him gourmet meals to?” Zoro quips, verbally poking the bear as it were but he can’t help it. They have had Chopper for about two weeks now and it’s obvious that the blond has fallen hard for the little brown fur ball. 

“I feed him the scraps I would throw away…...not even all the scraps I looked up what is and isn’t poisonous to dogs, but you are the one who brought home the tiny living garbage disposal not me. Besides he likes crunchy, like green beans and cucumber and…...WHAT?” Sanji cuts himself off and glares at Zoro who is just grinning like an idiot at him while he has been rambling about the …...dog….damn it.

“You love him, look he is helping you not waste food that’s like your favorite thing in the world.” Zoro crows triumphantly from the other side of the couch, he knows that this is Sanji’s trigger, no wasting of food.

“Shut up Stupid Marimo” Sanji buries his face into the dog in his arms ending the conversation. Zoro just chuckles and reaches for the controller to turn the tv on. After a few minutes of hiding like an ostrich Sanji sighs and gets up from the couch shoving the dog over so that he is snuggled up next to Zoro’s thigh he puts his hands on those thighs leans in and kisses the green haired man gently. 

“I’m gonna go make us some lunch” Sanji whispers into Zoro’s lips between little light kisses.

“Kay” Zoro whispers back capturing the back of the blond's neck and pulling him in for one deep good tongue meeting kiss before he lets him go. Getting in between Sanji and the preparation of food is asking for that fight he has so far narrowly avoided. As Sanji walks to the kitchen the dog gets up quickly, following right on his heels to stand at his feet and clean up any mishap that may occur. Zoro chuckles as he listens to the blond talk to the little dog while he cooks.That little dog may love Zoro for taking it outside and playing with it but when it comes to true love that can only be achieved through food. The blond has yet to realize it but that little dog is definitely more his than it is Zoro’s despite the fact that Sanji never wanted it. 

“Tony Tony ready.. okay up and catch it…..good dog you like cucumber don’t you…” drifts from the kitchen as Zoro half watches TV and half listens to his husband not love their dog.


End file.
